


It's Only Human (To Love You)

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [5]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Bottom Yancy, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Multi, No Plot, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prison Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Yancy, Straddling, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier) - Freeform, gender neutral protagonist, makeout, this was kinda soft sorry not sorry, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: Being able to kiss him so freely is enjoyable but the position of lying side-by-side in the bunk isn’t exactly the most comfortable position. Yancy must share your thoughts as he murmurs against your lips. “This isn’t entirely the best position is it?”Laughing faintly you press a brief kiss to his lips before replying. “No it isn’t”It’s here that a thought you’ve tried to bury for so long rears it’s head. You know you’ve always wanted to try it, had so many late nights in the dark fantasising about doing it. Although whenever you’ve ended up kissing the other it’s always been something you’ve never felt bold enough to mention. “I… have an idea” you blurt out, forcing yourself to speak before you convince yourself otherwise.Yancy’s intrigue is clear. “Yeah? What are youse thinking?”You cant hold his gaze as you reply, preferring to stare at the sheets beside him instead. “I could always, uh, maybe I could go on top”///////a NSFW fic with Gender Neutral Reader and Yancy, ft. top!reader
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/Viewer, Yancy/YN, Yancy/You
Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	It's Only Human (To Love You)

You cant help the laugh that escapes you as you join Yancy onto the bed, side by side, his hands searching out to grip your hips as you reach out to trail your hands over his shoulders. 

Your resulting kiss is awkward at first, with no lights on in the cell it forces you both to blindly attempt to kiss where you expect the other’s mouth to be. Suppressing another laugh as Yancy incorrectly kisses your chin, you drop your head to align yourself better, letting Yancy righten himself so that you’re both kissing each other more comfortably. 

It’s instinctual, the way Yancy tilts his head ever so slightly to access your lips the best. His lips is warm, dominant and wet as the two of you join one other so intimately with your lips. 

After a moment, Yancy drops his head to trail wet kisses up the column of your neck and you can’t help the pleased smile that graces your lips. Once he’s done, you surge forwards to pour your gratitude to him at the action, for you know he’s not entirely thrilled by neck-kissing himself, he does it for you alone and it’s weight that he cares for you enough to do it. 

The pair of you share a few heated kisses, and being able to kiss him so freely is enjoyable but the position of lying side-by-side in the bunk isn’t exactly the most comfortable position. Yancy must share your thoughts as he murmurs against your lips. “This isn’t entirely the best position is it?” 

Laughing faintly you press a brief kiss to his lips before replying. “No it isn’t” 

It’s here that a thought you’ve tried to bury for so long rears it’s head. You know you’ve always wanted to try it, had so many late nights in the dark fantasising about doing it. Although whenever you’ve ended up kissing the other it’s always been something you’ve never felt bold enough to mention. “I… have an idea” you blurt out, forcing yourself to speak before you convince yourself otherwise. 

Yancy’s intrigue is clear. “Yeah? What are youse thinking?” 

You cant hold his gaze as you reply, preferring to stare at the sheets beside him instead. “I could always, uh, maybe I could go on top” 

There’s a pause as silence wells between you, and you slowly turn to look at him. His expression is what you’d describe as nonchalant, not refusing but not exactly agreeing either. “Sure” he concedes, sending you a faintly cheeky smirk as he slides over. “i’ll reposition us” 

The words and his expression allows the nervous tension to escape you as you laugh faintly. Your thighs strain as you roll over, pushing yourself upwards as you manoeuvre yourself above him. Yancy is strangely pliant below you, looking up at you with something intense reflecting back at you. 

Emboldened by the way he lets you try this out (and so you don’t begin to second-guess yourself), your hands move to rest either side of his face as you lower your head down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Your own chest is pressed against his chest as you remain on-top of him. There’s a thrill that goes through you as you kiss him and feel the equally eager press of his lips against yours. It makes you ponder if he’s getting a kick out of this as much as you are. 

“Is this okay?” You question, voice lower than you’ve heard it before. You can’t help the query, unsure if he’s as into this position as you are. 

“Yeah” Yancy’s confirmation is equally gruff, breathy as he gazes back at you in the lowlight. 

“That’s good” You breath the words out, mind racing as you try not to think too deeply about the position you’ve found yourself in. Later on you’d find the above response incredibly lame, you’ve got the king-pin _below you_ and the only thing you bother to quip back with ‘_that’s good_’? Jeez, where’s the confident quip you could have sneakily laid on the other? Oh well, always next time… although Yancy doesn’t seem to care, if the way he licks into your mouth sinfully is anything to go by. 

It seems that straddling the other isn’t the only thing you feel emboldened with, as you let your own tongue slide across his lower lip. He opens his mouth below you, letting you into his mouth fully as you lick into his mouth, the sensation warm and hot as you kiss thoroughly. 

So distracted by kissing the other, do you not notice the way you raised your hips. So it’s a shock when you feel Yancy’s hands begin to trail up your inner thighs. Breath escaping you in something akin to a startled pant of air, Yancy’s hands slowly message the muscle of your inner thigh. The skin tingles with his touch and breathlessly you attempt to re-kiss him but he must sense something amiss as he breaks the kiss. 

“Are you alright?” He questions. 

How didn't you notice the sensation of his hands over your legs and sliding up your thighs earlier? You struggle to think of the words to respond as his hands continue to message both of your inner thighs individually the motion circular as his hands press warmly into your skin is a heady feeling unlike anything you’ve felt before. 

He must connect the dots in some way, as his attention there slows down to almost a halt. “Do you want me to move my hands?” 

“No” You manage to gasp the denial out, breath coming out in puff of air. “I just didn’t expect it is all” 

He nods, returning to message the skin of your inner thighs which causes warmth to pool low in your belly. In hopes to reassure any doubts he had you dive down to re-capture his lips, the wet slide of your lips against his the only focus in your mind as you pour all your simmering emotions into the kiss. 

“You can’t keep your hands off me” There’s a smug air too his words, which only faintly rub you the wrong way, for you can’t really remain too mad at him as the pair of you continue to kiss. 

“Can you blame me?” You huff, pressing a few chaste kisses against the corner of his mouth as you try to gain your breath. “I’ve missed you” 

There’s a beat of silence after your comment and to fill it you decide to you kiss him, and a voice in the back of your head snarls nastily that you’ve jumped the gun- gone in too heavy- but just as you begin to regret the confession the reply tumbles from Yancy’s own lips beneath your kiss. 

“I’ve missed you too” he confesses, warm air brushing over your lips as he re-captures your lips with a bruising kiss. 

It’s addictive, after not seeing him for so long you’re almost swallowing him whole as you continue to lavish him in deep, long kisses. You’re one track mind is only on him, of his lips, his tongue- the feeling of his hands roaming over you. So lost in the sensation of him, are you that you don’t feel the way the both of you press hard against each other. 

You’re not sure who’s fault it is, if you’re subconsciously grinding against him for some kind of friction _or_ if it’s Yancy pushing his hips up to meet yours but every so often do you feel the solid heat of Yancy’s pelvis press against yours. It doesn’t really matter, all you know is the action makes you aware of the way arousal curls low in your belly. 

His hands are moving over you slowly, mapping your skin as he trails them across your heated skin. You break the heated to kiss to breathe, there’s a few moments where you just breath and allow your lustful mind to settle as you stare down at Yancy below you. 

Something hard presses against your groin and rolling your hips ever so slightly you test to see if it is what you _think_ it is. Yancy is breathing heavily into your kiss, chest heaving faintly below you as he kisses you. You know it then that it is Yancy’s erection which has sprung between both of your hips. The knowledge that your actions had turned him on so much only fans the flames of your own building arousal. You shift your weight, dropping your head once more to re-capture his lips, although, just before your lips touch his Yancy speaks abruptly. 

“I want to have sex with youse tonight” the words are out of Yancy’s mouth. It’s blunt, straight to the point and not exactly the most romantic thing someone has said to you before. 

One of his hands rests on your hip lightly, the other dropping somewhere in the sheets below you. It’s something you note as you’re mind takes a moment to understand just what the man had said, licking your lips as your mind remains blank. 

Yancy speaks up at your silence, “It’s up to youse, of course, I respect you a-and if youse decide you don’t want to do this then that’s fine. I-I want youse to be completely comfortable so it’s up to youse if we do it tonight and if not, that’s fine” 

Your brow furrows in thought, pondering his words. Yancy’s gaze doesn’t leave yours as he looks at you, his free hand in the sheets moving to grab your own hand as he soothingly grips it. His gaze is still on you, emotion clear in them as he lavishes kisses over the knuckles and outer palm. You can’t look away, affection curling in your chest at the way he lovingly kisses your hand in a silent reassurance; ‘_It’s okay, I don’t mind what you say for I respect and care about you_’. 

“Yes” 

Yancy continues to kiss your hand. “Are you sure?” He double checks as his lips brush against the skin of your hand as he whispers the words. 

“Yes. I want you, Yancy. I appreciate you caring about me enough to leave the decision up to me” 

He presses a final kiss to your palm before he drops it to in-turn cradle your jaw. “I wouldn’t have it any other way” he utters fondly, surging upwards to press his lips softly against yours. 

Despite the intention your kissing and confession will lead too, the kiss Yancy initiated is the most chaste thing the pair of you have shared all night. His hand slides from your jaw, up your face and through your hair, he’s careful not to snag it in a way, just brushing his hand away from your face as you both share another kiss. 

Rocking back on your thighs, you allow yourself to sit upright with your hips against his. The movement allows you a moment to shrug your shirt off, and Yancy’s gaze hungrily trails over the naked skin left in the wake of removing your shirt. Amused, you begin to trail your hands down his sides until you reach the hem of his shirt bunching around his hips. 

Tilting your head to the side in silent question ‘_can I?_’, you caught the other’s gaze. Yancy nods in response and you take no time in shrugging the white t-shirt off him, throwing the article behind you as you drop your eyes down to the tanned torso below you. 

His hands to grip your hips, a finger trailing along the band of your underwear. His doe-brown eyes flicker to your own, your previous question reflected back at you ‘_can I?_’ He also asks silently. 

Raising your hips upwards, Yancy drags both your pants and your underwear simultaneous. As you briefly remove yourself from the other, your hands move downward as you shimmy the clothes off you. The bunk moves as Yancy also raises his hips to remove his own pants and underwear. 

You can’t help but watch as his erection springs free once the clothe’s are discarded. All but scramble to climb back on top of him, your hands reach out to feel the warmth of his skin below you as you once more straddle him. This time there’s no barrier between you as you press your hips against his. His length is pressed against your own sex, the sensation ripping a gasp from you which Yancy seems to follow as he presses his lips hard against yours. 

It’s so incredibly intimate, your hands shake with nerves and need as you trail your palms along his shoulders. His hands are back to your thighs, messaging the flesh of your inner thighs. Throwing you head back at the sensation of his hands on you, you allow yourself to grind against him, hoping- _praying_ to gain some kind of friction with the action. 

Yancy groans lowly in his throat, his hands tightening on your inner thighs. The impulsive action makes you nearly moan in response, the heat between your thighs increasing in pressure. Yancy’s eyes roam across your chest and up to your face, you know he wants to kiss your skin, he wouldn’t be gazing at it so intently if he didn’t want too. Although, with him positioned below you he’s stuck with just staring at you in pure want, less he want to disrupt the rhythm of you grinding against him. Hands removing themselves from your inner thighs to move back to squeeze your hips, as if trying to attempt it’s him that’s controlling the outcome. 

He’s at your mercy, it’s _you_ in charge not him- it’s sinfully thrilling and you cant get enough of it. Angling your torso downwards slowly, you continue to grind against him. Your face hovers above his and so close you can see the way his pupils are blown wide. Incredibly slowly you engage him in a kiss, dragging your tongue across his lower lip teasingly before you rear back upwards. 

Yancy’s eyes widen, red creeping up his neck in frustration. “Youse is playing a dangerous game” he growls lowly. 

You can't prevent the smirk that flickers across you expression at his words. “Am I?” You tease, holding his gaze as you shift your hips to line yourself up to his erection. 

Before he can speak, you lower yourself onto him, watching as he throws his head back in pleasure. Biting your own lip, you try to prevent any sound from escaping as your body adjusts to the feel of him. Testing, you roll your hips, taking him in fully before lifting yourself off of him. Yancy’s chest heaves below you, muscles straining as he snaps his hips up to match your momentum. 

Your thighs shake with effort with each thrust and Yancy leans up to kiss you urgently, mouth slides against your warmly. Panting you try to kiss him back with as much gusto as you continued to set the brutal pace. Moving together now, your mind struggles to latch onto anything other then the feel of Yancy moving below you and the heat pooled between your thighs. ****

Yancy thrusts particularly deeply against you, the motion allowing him a moment to drop his head to lavish wet kisses over your heated neck and collar-bone. The action is so affectionate, so loving and the sensation rips a gasp from you. Paired with the sinful feel of the two of you so connected your vision fades to white as your wracked with the sudden orgasm that holds you. 

Slowly as you come back to your senses, you become aware of the way Yancy’s hands have moves to hold your hips in place as he tried to ride his own way to an orgasm. He can’t be that far behind you, you can tell by the way his thighs strain with effort with every jarred movement of his hips against yours. 

“Y/N!” He moans, spilling into you as he arches back into the sheets below him, his head is tilted back, the column of his throat on show which calls to you to press chaste kisses the line of his throat. ****

Rolling off him, you lay side-by-side and wait for the afterglow of his pleasure fade. Soon, Yancy turns tiredly to stare at you in the lowlight. He reaches for your hand in the dark, brining your knuckles up to his lips as he kisses them fondly. There’s affection shining back at you in those doe-brown eyes and it causes a smile to grace your own lips as you just gaze back at him. He must see your own affection reflected back at him, if the way his lips curl against the skin of your palm is anything to go by. 

In this moment you know for sure that you wouldn’t mind staying this way with Yancy, prisoners for life… lovers for eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd try something a bit diffent  
i know i said i was going to explore writing a more dominate Yancy but this idea came to me instead, so i hope you enjoy it anyway  
until next time ;)


End file.
